Projector Screens
Projector Screens are ways of transport in the Cartoon Wasteland. They are represented by average-looking projector screens showing the title and ending cards for either an original Mickey Mouse or Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoon, a film, etc. When Mickey jumps into one of these, he jumps into a 2D level based off of the cartoon. Mickey has to travel to the right or occasionally upwards and go into another Projector Screen to get to another part of the Wasteland. There are 36 Projector Screens in total in Epic Mickey, each one containing a Film Reel. However, there are two instances in the game where Mickey has to choose either one Screen or the other. Not both. So, he has to play the game twice to get all 36 Film Reels. ''Epic Mickey'' Projectors Mickey and the Beanstalk The first projector screen Mickey encounters, it is based on the segment of the same name from the 1947 film, Fun and Fancy Free. This level takes him from the Courtyard of Dark Beauty Castle to the entrance of the World Of Gremlins; theSlalom. Steamboat Willie The projector screen level based on the 1928 cartoon; one of Mickey's more famous escapades. This level comes in three parts, all used to transport Mickey around areas of the World Of Gremlins. The first takes him from the Asia Boat Ride to the Gremlin Village, the second takes him from the Village to the European Boat Ride, and the last takes him from the Coliseum of the Boat Ride to the Clock Tower itself. Clock Cleaners The projector screen level based on the 1937 cartoon, it transports Mickey around the World Of Gremlins, with the titular Clock itself being in the Gremlin Village as the Village Clock Tower. it comes in two separate parts. The first part takes Mickey up to the top of the Village Clock Tower from its base, an the second acts as a secret path hidden in the roof of the Old Mill that takes Mickey directly outside the Coliseum in the European Boat Ride. Thru the Mirror A singular projector screen based on the 1939 cartoon, it acts as the passage from Mean Street to Ostown. Mickey's Steamroller Another lone projector screen, based on the 1934 animated short. It takes Mickey from Ostown to the base of Mickeyjunk Mountain. Alpine Climbers A projector level that encompasses the entire journey up Mickeyjunk Mountain, it is base on the 1936 short. Trolley Troubles A 1927 Oswald cartoon and the first of the Three Trials that await Mickey in Oswald's Throneroom. In it, Mickey must escort the Trolley through the level to the exit. Great Guns A 1927 Oswald cartoon and the second trial Mickey must face. He has to survive whilst traversing a wartime battlefield, in order to reach the exit. Oh What a Knight A 1928 Oswald cartoon and the final trial. Mickey must navigate a castle whilst avoiding obstacles to reach the exit. Plutopia A projector screen level in two parts, it transports Mickey around areas in Tomorrow City. The first part takes Mickey from Mean Street to Tomorrow City, whereas the second takes him from Space Voyage to Petetronic's Arena. Castaway Part I Castaway Part II(Tortooga➡️Pirate Voyage) Fantasia Part I (Dark Beauty Castle) Fantasia Part II (Dark Beauty Castle) Fantasia Part III (Dark Beauty Castle) Fantasia Part IV (Dark Beauty Castle) Haunted House Part I (Lonesome Manor) Haunted House Part II (Lonesome Manor) Haunted House Part III (Lonesome Manor) Jungle Rhythm Part I (Mean Street➡️Ventureland) Jungle Rhythm Part II (Tortooga➡️Tortooga's Jungle) Lonesome Ghosts Part I (Mean Street➡️Bog Easy) Lonesome Ghosts Part II (Bog Easy➡️Lonesome Manor) The Mad Doctor Part I (Lonesome Manor) The Mad Doctor Part II (Lonesome Manor) Mickey's Mechanical Man Part I (Tomorrow City) Mickey's Mechanical Man Part II (Tomorrow City) Plutopia Part I (Mean Street➡️Tomorrow City) Plutopia Part II (Tomorrow City) Shanghaied (Pirate Voyage➡️Skull Island) Sleeping Beauty (Dark Beauty Castle) The Whalers (Tortooga's Jungle➡️Tortooga) Ye Olden Days (Mickeyjunk Mountain) Epic Mickey 2 Projector Screens reappear in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two and have been upgraded to have two seperate paths, and there are various formations for this: *Mickey in path one, Oswald in path two *Oswald in path one, Mickey in path two *Mickey & Oswald in path one *Mickey & Oswald in path two They are also used as public transportation, but they are not the only form of transport anymore. Now, players can choose between Projector Screens and the Dahl Engineering Corridors constructed by the Gremlins. Also, Projector Screens can lead to more than two places in Epic Mickey 2. There is also a newly accessible substation for the Projector Screens in Rainbow Caverns which is visited during the first episode which requires you to fix the Projector Substation. The levels in the projectors have also been updated too, with the removal of the Oswald cartoons and the inclusion of three Silly Symphonies cartoons, a segment from Fantasia and a Mad Doctor Song, though arguably it is not part of the main network. Epic Mickey 2 Projector Screens Main Network *The Band Concert V1 (Mean Street North➡️Ostown) *Building a Building V1 (Rainbow Falls➡️Rainbow Caverns) *Building a Building V2 (Fort Wasteland➡️Floatyard) *Mickey's Service Station V1 (Mean Street North➡️Ventureland) *Music Land V1 (Blot Alley➡️Train Tunnels) *Music Land V2 (Train Tunnels➡️Fort Wasteland) *A Night on Bald Mountain V1 (Rainbow Caverns➡️Disney Gulch) *The Skeleton Dance V1 (Mean Street North➡️Bog Easy) *The Skeleton Dance V2 (Bog Easy➡️Blot Alley) Projector Screens Not Part Of Main Network *Instant Projector V1 (Mad Doctor's Lab➡️Mean Street South *The Old Mill V1 (Disney Gulch➡️The Mad Doctor's Lab) *The Old Mill V2 (Disney Gulch➡️The Mad Doctor's Lab; secret route) *The Band Concert V2 (Floatyard➡️Prescott's Mech) *The Old Mill V3 (Floatyard➡️Prescott's Arena; secret route) *Instant Projector V2 (Prescott's Arena➡️The Gag Factory *Mickey's Service Station V2 (Ventureland➡️Autotopia) *World of Evil (Autotopia➡️Mad Doctor's Old Attic) *A Night on Bald Mountain V2 (Mad Doctor's Attic➡️Mad Doctor's Ride) Trivia *In Epic Mickey 2, Gremlin Gus explains that the Projector Screens had an upgrade. However, when you meet him in the Floatyard, Gremlin Prescott mentions that Gus refused his plans to upgrade them. Category:Passages Category:Objects